Global positioning systems (GPS) are used to identify a location of a vehicle. For example, reporting a position of a moving car (localization) is traditionally a task that is solved by using GPS. Further, GPS is a space-based radio-navigation system consisting of a constellation of satellites and a network of ground stations used for monitoring and control. The GPS provides geolocation and time information to a GPS receiver anywhere on or near the Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. The GPS system does not require the user to transmit any data, and it operates independently of any telephonic or internet reception, though these technologies can enhance the usefulness of the GPS positioning information. However, GPS units suffer from drift as a result of accumulation or compounding of errors. Additionally, because GPS requires an unobstructed view to GPS satellites, poor weather conditions, mountainous areas, city or urban areas, can cause pose challenges to determining a location or a position of a vehicle, or in trying to identify a vehicle localization.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved way to detect and/or identify locations other than using GPS.